This invention relates to saccharide compositions such as, for example, oligosaccharides, polysaccharides, glycolipids, and glycoproteins. More specifically, this invention relates to processes for preparing these and other saccharide compositions by enzymatic techniques.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbohydratexe2x80x9d embraces a wide variety of chemical compounds having the general formula (CH2O)n, such as monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides and polysaccharides. Oligosaccharides are chains composed of saccharide units, which are alternatively known as sugars. These saccharide units can be arranged in any order and the linkage between two saccharide units can occur in any of approximately ten different ways. As a result, the number of different possible stereoisomeric oligosaccharide chains is enormous.
Of all the biological polymer families, oligosaccharides and polysaccharides have been the least well studied, due in considerable part to the difficulty of sequencing and synthesizing their often complex sugar chains. Although the syntheses of oligonucleotides and polypeptides are well developed, there is currently no generally applicable synthetic technique for synthesizing oligosaccharides. Organic synthesis of oligosaccharides is further hampered by the lability of many glycosidic bonds, difficulties in achieving regioselective sugar coupling, and generally low synthetic yields.
Much research effort has been devoted to carbohydrates and molecules comprising carbohydrate fragments, such as glycolipids and glycoproteins. Research interest in such moieties has been largely due to the recognition that interactions between proteins and carbohydrates are involved in a wide array of biological recognition events, including fertilization, molecular targeting, intercellular recognition, and viral, bacterial, and fungal pathogenesis. It is now widely appreciated that the oligosaccharide portions of glycoproteins and glycolipids mediate recognition between cells and cells, between cells and ligands, between cells and the extracellular matrix, and between cells and pathogens.
These recognition phenomena can likely be inhibited by oligosaccharides having the same sugar sequence and stereochemistry found on the active portion of a glycoprotein or glycolipid involved in cell recognition. The oligosaccharides are believed to compete with the glycoproteins and glycolipids for binding sites on receptor proteins. For example, the disaccharide galactosyl xcex2 1-4 N-acetylglucosamine is believed to be one component of the glycoproteins which interact with receptors in the plasma membrane of liver cell. Thus, to the extent that they compete with potentially harmful moieties for cellular binding sites, oligosaccharides and other saccharide compositions have the potential to open new horizons in pharmacology, diagnosis, and therapeutics.
There has been relatively little effort to test oligosaccharides as therapeutic agents for human or animal diseases, however, as synthetic methods for oligosaccharides have been unavailable. Limited types of small oligosaccharides can be custom-synthesized by organic chemical methods, but the cost for such compounds is typically very high. In addition, it is very difficult to synthesize oligosaccharides stereospecifically and the addition of some sugars, such as sialic acid and fucose, has not been effectively accomplished because of the extreme lability of their bonds. Improved, generally applicable methods for oligosaccharide synthesis are desired for the production of large amounts of widely varying oligosaccharides for pharmacology and therapeutics.
For certain applications, enzymes have been targeted for use in organic synthesis as one alternative to more traditional techniques. For example, enzymes have been used as catalysts in organic synthesis; the value of synthetic enzymatic reactions in such areas as rate acceleration and stereoselectivity has been demonstrated. Additionally, techniques are now available for low cost production of some enzymes and for alteration of their properties. Environmental concerns and regulatory constraints faced in the chemical and pharmaceutical industries have spurred hope that enzymatic methods may offer clean and mild processes. To date, however, enzymatic techniques have not been found which are useful for the general synthesis of oligosaccharides and other complex carbohydrates in significant amounts.
Accordingly there exists a long-felt need for general synthetic methods for the production of oligosaccharides, glycoproteins, glycolipids, and similar species in an efficient, cost effective, stereospecific, and generally applicable manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide saccharide compositions, particularly oligosaccharides and chemical moieties which comprise oligosaccharide units.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wide variety of saccharide compositions, including those not found in nature. It is a further object of this invention to provide saccharide compositions useful in mitigating the effects of human or animal diseases.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide improved processes for preparing saccharide compositions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide enzymatic processes for preparing saccharide compositions.
It is still another object of this invention to provide processes for preparing enzymes useful in synthesizing saccharide compositions.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, which provides enzymatic processes for preparing oligosaccharides, polysaccharides, glycolipids, glycoproteins, and other saccharide compositions. These processes involve the enzyme-facilitated transfer of a preselected saccharide unit from a donor moiety to an acceptor moiety. Saccharide compositions having a plurality of saccharide units are preferably prepared by appending the saccharide units in stepwise fashion to acceptor moieties which are themselves saccharide compositions prepared in accordance with this invention.
Accordingly, methods for preparing saccharide compositions are provided comprising the steps of providing an acceptor moiety and contacting the acceptor moiety with a glycosyltransferase. The glycosyltransferase is prepared so as to be specific for the acceptor moiety and capable of transferring a saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety. Also provided are reaction conditions and co-reagents as may be necessary and sufficient to effect the covalent bonding of the saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety.
In accordance with preferred embodiments, the acceptor moiety may be a protein, glycoprotein, lipid, glycolipid, or carbohydrate, such as a monosaccharide, disaccharide, oligosaccharide, or polysaccharide. In accordance with other preferred embodiments, the glycosyltransferase is attached to a solid support.
The present methods are capable of stereospecific attachment of the saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety. In general, it is preferred to employ saccharide nucleotides as donor moieties. Uridine, guanosine, and cytidine phosphate materials terminated by the saccharide units to be donated preferably comprise the donor moieties.
It is also preferred to perform the methods of the present invention a plurality of times such that the product of the first iteration becomes the acceptor moiety for a second iteration, and so forth.
The saccharide compositions prepared in accordance with this invention are believed to find wide utility in diagnostics, therapeutics, and pharmacological applications. The present invention also provides means for preparing a glycosyltransferase specific for a particular acceptor moiety and capable of transferring a preselected saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety. Such methods comprise contacting the acceptor moiety with a mixture suspected to contain a plurality of glycosyltransferases under conditions effective to bind the acceptor moiety and the glycosyltransferase specific for the acceptor moiety. The resulting, bound glycosyltransferase is subsequently isolated. It is preferred that the glycosyltransferase be sequenced and that the glycosyltransferase be produced in enhanced quantities for genetic engineering techniques.
As employed herein, the term xe2x80x9csaccharide compositionxe2x80x9d is intended to include any chemical moiety having a saccharide unit within its structure. Sugars, carbohydrates, saccharides, monosaccharides, oligosaccharides, polysaccharides, glycoproteins, and glycolipids provide examples of saccharide compositions. Mixtures and solutions comprising such moieties are also saccharide compositions.
Saccharide compositions are prepared according to this invention by the enzyme facilitated transfer of saccharide units from donor moieties to acceptor moieties. It will be appreciated that such transfer occurs upon contacting the acceptor and donor moieties with a glycosyltransferase, and typically results in covalently bonding of the acceptor moiety and the saccharide unit stereoselectively, that is, in but one stereoisomeric form.
Once the sugar sequence of a desired target saccharide composition has been determined by conventional methods, a retrosynthetic analysis is generally performed to determine an appropriate synthetic scheme for the saccharide composition. Such a synthetic scheme preferably identifies the particular donor moieties, acceptor moieties, and glycosyltransferases necessary to yield the desired saccharide composition.
In accordance with the present invention, an acceptor moiety is provided which is capable of being covalently bound to a preselected saccharide unit. Representative acceptor moieties include proteins, glycoproteins, lipids, glycolipids and carbohydrates. It will be appreciated that acceptor moieties are preferred to the extent that they are present as a structural component of a saccharide composition of interest. For example, in preparing a saccharide composition such as N-acetylneuraminyl xcex1 2-3 galactosyl xcex2 1-4 N-acetylglucosamine, preferred acceptor moieties would be N-acetylglucosamine and galactosyl xcex2 1-4 N-acetylglucosamine. It will likewise be appreciated that where an acceptor moiety is terminated by a saccharide unit, subsequent saccharide units will typically be covalently bound to the nonreducing terminus of the terminal saccharide.
The saccharide unit to be transferred to an acceptor moiety is provided by a donor moiety for the saccharide unit. A donor moiety according to this invention includes the saccharide unit to be transferred and is capable of providing that saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety when contacted by the acceptor moiety and the appropriate glycosyltransferase. Preferred donor moieties are saccharide nucleotides, such as saccharide-terminated uridine phosphates, saccharide-terminated guanosine phosphates, and saccharide-terminated cytidine phosphates. It will be appreciated that donor moieties are preferred to be capable of readily providing their component saccharide unit to an acceptor moiety when placed in contact therewith and with a glycosyltransferase. For example, uridine diphosphate galactose is preferred for transferring galactose to N-acetylglucosamine, while cytidine monophosphate N-acetylneuraminic acid is preferred for transferring N-acetylneuraminic acid, a sialic acid, to galactosyl xcex2 1-4 N-acetylglucosamine.
Upon identification of acceptor moieties and donor moieties necessary for the preparation of a saccharide composition, a glycosyltransferase for each acceptor/donor pair should be prepared. The present invention encompasses a method for preparing a glycosyltransferase specific for an acceptor moiety and capable of transferring a preselected saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety comprising: contacting the acceptor moiety with a mixture suspected to contain a plurality of glycosyltransferases under conditions effective to bind the acceptor moiety and glycosyltransferase specific for the specific for the acceptor moiety, wherein said contacting is in the presence of a donor moiety for the saccharide unit, providing reaction conditions and co-reagents sufficient to effect covalent bonding of the saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety, and isolating the glycosyltransferase. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that a glycosyltransferase may be broadly defined as an enzyme which facilitates the transfer of a saccharide unit from one chemical moiety (here defined as a donor) to another (here defined as an acceptor) and which is named phenomenologically according to the saccharide unit it transfers. Thus, galactosyltransferase transfers galactose, while fucosyltransferase transfers fucose.
Glycosyltransferases according to this invention are those able to effect the transfer of a predetermined saccharide unit to an acceptor moiety. Glycosyltransferases are preferably specific for an acceptor moiety or at least some significant, active, or exposed portion thereof. Specificity is manifested for a glycosyltransferase by its tendency to bind with a particularly sequenced portion of an acceptor moiety when placed in contact or close proximity therewith and to effect the transfer of a particular saccharide unit to that acceptor moiety.
Currently, glycosyltransferases are available only from natural sources and, as a result, are somewhat limited in number. It will be appreciated that known glycosyltransferases are only capable of effecting saccharide unit transfers which are highly specific, both in terms of the chemical identity of the saccharide unit transferred and the stereochemistry of its subsequent attachment to the acceptor moiety. For example, it is known that one N-acetylneuraminyltransferase can effect the transfer of N-acetylneuraminic acid to an acceptor moiety bearing only a galactose unit to produce a saccharide composition having an xcex1 2-3 linkage between the N-acetylneuraminic acid unit and the galactose unit.
Thus, only those sugar linkages found in nature and attributable to naturally-occurring glycosyltransferases may be effected in accordance with the present invention. For example, the linkage of galactose xcex1 1-2 to N-acetylneuraminic acid, which is not found in nature, cannot presently be effected. The methods disclosed herein are, however, applicable to any type of glycosyltransferase which may become available.
While the behavior of a number of glycosyltransferases is known, many glycosyltransferases are currently not fully characterized. The present invention, however, provides methods by which glycosyltransferases amenable to its practice may be identified and prepared. It has now been found that an acceptor moiety can be used as an affinity chromatographic tool to isolate enzymes that can be used to transfer particular saccharide units and, thus, synthesize other glycosides.
In a preferred embodiment, an acceptor moiety is immobilized as, for example, on a solid support. It will be appreciated that the term xe2x80x9csolid supportxe2x80x9d includes semi-solid supports as well. Once immobilized, the acceptor moiety is contacted with a mixture suspected to contain glycosyltransferases, such as one comprising naturally-occurring cell homogenate. Since an immobilized acceptor moiety will bind an enzyme specific for it, this system is then carefully monitored for acceptor-bound enzyme. If no such binding occurs, then it can be concluded that the mixture did not contain an enzyme specific for the particular acceptor. Other mixtures of, for example, animal and/or plant cell homogenates are then contacted with the acceptor moiety until enzyme binding is observed.
When the acceptor moiety is bound by an enzyme, the species are separated and further studied. In a preferred embodiment, the acceptor and the candidate enzyme are again contacted, this time in the presence of a donor moiety which comprises the saccharide unit desired to be transferred to the exceptor moiety. If such contacting results in the transfer of the saccharide unit to the acceptor, the enzyme is a glycosyltransferase useful in the practice of this invention. It will be appreciated that once the glycosyltransferase is identified, it can be sequenced and/or replicated by techniques well-known to those skilled in the art. For example, replication might be accomplished by monoclonal techniques involving the isolation of genetic material coding for the glycosyltransferase and the preparation of an immortal cell line capable of producing the glycosyltransferase. Replication will likely prove desirable for commercial scale production of saccharide compositions in accordance with this invention.
After the glycosyltransferase is identified, it is contacted with the acceptor moiety and donor moiety under conditions sufficient to effect transfer and covalently bonding of the saccharide unit to the acceptor moiety. It will be appreciated that the conditions of, for example, time, temperature, and pH appropriate and optimal for a particular saccharide unit transfer can be determined by one of skill in the art through routine experimentation. Certain co-reagents may also prove useful in effecting such transfer. For example, it is preferred that the acceptor and donor moieties be contacted with the glycosyltransferase in the presence of divalent cations, especially manganese cations such as may be provided by MnCl2.
In a preferred embodiment, the glycosyltransferase is immobilized by attachment to a solid support and the acceptor and donor moieties to be contacted therewith are added thereto. Alternatively, the glycosyltransferase, donor and acceptor are each provided in solution and contacted as solutes. A preferred procedure for immobilization of glycosyltransferasesxe2x80x94and of acceptor moieties, where necessaryxe2x80x94is based on the copolymerization in a neutral buffer of a water soluble prepolymer such as poly(acrylamide-co-N-acryloxysuccinimide (PAN), a cross-linking diamine such as triethylenetetramine, and the glycosyltransferase, as disclosed by Pollack, A., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1980, 102, 6324-36. The immobilization of the enzymes on PAN is useful because small amounts of enzyme can be used, high yields of enzyme activity are obtained, and the bond between enzyme and polymer is stable. It will be appreciated that attachment of the active sites of the glycosyltransferase to the support should be avoided.
A saccharide composition prepared by contacting an acceptor moiety with a donor moiety and a glycosyltransferase can, in turn, serve as an acceptor moiety to which subsequent saccharide units may be transferred. The addition of saccharide units to saccharide compositions prepared by such contact is preferred for the synthesis of carbohydrates and saccharide chains having greater than about three saccharide units. For example, in preparing the trisaccharide N-acetylneuraminyl xcex1 2-3 galactosyl xcex2 1-4 N-acetylglucosamine, the disaccharide galactosyl xcex2 1-4 N-acetylglucosamine is prepared according to this invention and then employed as an acceptor moiety to which a subsequent unit is added. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the saccharide units attached to the saccharide compositions of this invention can be the same or different.
The saccharide compositions of this invention find use in an exceedingly wide variety of applications and may be used in the same manner as saccharide compositions available from known sources. It is preferred that the saccharide compositions be employed in therapeutic and preventative treatments for mammals, such as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 241,012.
The saccharide compositions of this invention are expected to find use as blocking agents for cell surface receptors in the treatment of numerous diseases of viral, bacterial, or fungal origins, such as asthma, pneumonia, rheumatoid arthritis, and diarrhea. For example, oligosaccharides prepared according to this invention may inhibit the attachment of pathogens such as pneumonia-causing bacteria to mammalian membrane molecules. Such pathogens might be incubated with cellular glycoproteins and glycolipids that have been separated by chromatography or electrophoresis. After detecting specific adherence patterns, the target compound could be analyzed and inhibitory saccharide composition prepared. If either of the complimentary molecules functions through its saccharide component, then specific saccharide compositions should inhibit attachment.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following examples thereof, which are not intended to be limiting.